


Autumn Leaves

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random Prompts, fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt thing that I found. I just really want to inundate my realm of the internet with Steggy AU Fluff. More Fall/winter Steggy. The prompts were: Who likes to make piles of leaves? Who likes jump into the pile of leaves? Anyway, I hope to write some more before the month is up. But we shall see. Anyway, for those of you that read this, hope you enjoy. –Bibliotechpage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

Peggy sighed looking out the kitchen window as she sipped on her tea. She adored the colors of the fall. Bright oranges, reds and yellows together in a perfect blend. The downside of it all was that there was a thick bed of leaves all over the yard. She could have Steve do it. She definitely considered it. But in all fairness, he had just done it a few days ago. Besides, he was still asleep anyway. She set herself to the task being careful not to make too much noise.

Crash!

The rake tumbled to the floor of the shed. Peggy cringed, crouching down to pick it up. Maybe it was a little too early to tackle this endeavor. The mist of her breath confirmed her suspicions. She huffed out consecutive puffs of air digging into the leaves. At least the smell and the feeling of accomplishment of completion would make all the exertion worth it.

A few minutes into the chore, she paused, noticing a crunching noise that wasn’t coming from her or beneath the rake.

There he was with a timid smirk on his face, though his general visage made it more than obvious that he had just woken up.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you with all of that racket I made?”

He shook his head, “No. I didn’t even hear it if you had. I just couldn’t stand by, well rather sleep, while you were doing my favorite chore. ” He forked the leaves pulling them toward him, gently picking off a perfectly golden one and handing it to Peggy. “For you, my love.”

She took it, gently twirling it between her glove-covered fingers. To Peggy, it was one of the more endearing things about him, how he took the simplest things and made them a little more dramatic. It must have been the artist in him. A smile washed across her face as she observed him for a moment, his fingers firmly grasped around the neck of the rake as he carried on.

Halfway through, he dragged one of the tin canisters over, pausing to look her straight in the eye, “I bet I can make my pile bigger than yours!”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’re on,” she countered.  
Leaves flew everywhere scattering this way and that. Despite her effort, just as he had predicted, Steve won by a landslide, his pile easily towering over hers.  
She sighed. Oh well. She really hadn’t cared that much.

“I win!” he proudly announced as they both stood before the piles. “Aw, don’t be a spoilsport, Peg.” With hands balled into fists placed on her hips, she gave him the look. That look of hers that strongly stated incredulous, mild annoyance, maybe (but she wasn’t annoyed in the least). The one that would have him running after her looking like the puppy dog he was, tail between his legs.

She playfully pouted as he tried to kiss her on the cheek. But just as he leaned in, she ducked out from his touch, quickly bending down to grab a fist full of leaves. She tossed them in his face with a feigned innocence, sprinting in the opposite direction of the piles. Instinctively, he scooped up the trash can lid and chased after her, arming himself with a few crumpled leaves. He caught up to her eventually when she doubled back. She tossed another bunch at him, but this time his reflexes were a little quicker. He successfully blocked the attack and grabbed her around her waist with his free arm, tugging her down onto himself, as they crashed onto the leaves.

“Steve!”  
”You don’t play fair ever, do you?” He smiled.

Both were left breathless from laughter and running. And as their breathing slowed down, it was his turn to admire the sight before him. The one he was always grateful to see. Her hair wasn’t done up in any particular fashion, pulled back and away from her face, for reasons of practicality. It was perfect, serving to allow him to admire the person he loved so dearly all the more. Her maroon colored scarf highlighted the rosiness in her cheeks against her fair skin. In that moment of time that seemed like forever, he knew there was nothing else in the world that he could want more, but just to be here with her. In this pile of leaves, watching the changes of the season, anticipating what the future would hold. His wondering was cut short by another small shower of crunched up leaves, courtesy of his best girl. Her smile was brighter than all of the most golden and vibrant leaves they rested upon. These little glimpses of her, the shimmering parts of her soul, he wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
